Danganronpa: Under the Dome of Despair
by Mercury Wing
Summary: "This is weird right? It feels like I've seen them before..." Follow the Ultimate Weapon Enthusiast Arma as she takes part in a killing game to help restore her memories. However, what will she find? All I can say is that it'll prove this was no simple killing game! (My first Fanfic! Lots of errors of course! So I'm fine with criticism, be sure to rate the story itself to though!


This is my first story, wish me luck! Or don't, actual criticism is preferred, so I can improve each chapter! Also I'm a huge Danganronpa fan. So yea let's see how this goes Despite the fact that suddenly at times the spellcheck just stopped working altogether -_-

The last thing I remember? It'd have to be... my title. No, I don't even remember what I'm doing here. I can't even remember being invited to Hope's peak academy. For some reason, it feels like I'm talking funny, but everything sounds normal. I'm looking around the room, a big banner says "Hopes peak of North America!". Weird, it feels off. Everything feels off. Why can't I remember my life before hand? Hell, I had to look into a mirror located in the room strangely enough to find out what I look like. Short blonde hair, with a green braid in the front. I was tall and had light skin. However something else I found strange was that I only remembered I was a girl from my appearance, and the fact that I was wearing a pink t-shirt with some kind of cartoon rabbit at the front, and the tight jeans I had on. Why would someone with a title like mine wear cute clothes like this? Not that I was complaining, I found it kind of cute! it' just that my title is the ultimate weapon enthusiast. After all, it's the only thing in my memory along with my knowledge of various weapons. If this is all I have to go on... then...

"WAS I DRESSED BY SOME PERVERT!?" I yelled out in disgust. Of course, the clothes feel natural, but if I'm a weapon enthusiast then why the hell did I have on these cute girly clothes!? Wouldn't someone like me wear something that gave off a tougher sort of impression? In fact, my analyses wouldn't be far off given that I just randomly woke up in this strange building. It was only until I left the building when I realized where I was. As I pushed open the doors to the weirdly dark room I was in, I came in contact with a large forest like area. I looked around, there were multiple animals and forest habitats around me. Looking up, I could see some metal plates at the top along with some lamps to simulate sunlight. I was in some sort of bio dome. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Excuse me, you're the last student to leave?" It was a formal yet child like voice. I turned around and saw a short pink haired boy standing to my side. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue track shorts. I couldn't help but find him kind of cute. "I can help you, you're an ultimate to right?"

"Me? Yea, you know what's going on?" I asked

"Not really, but well there are about 14 others around here. Their all safe so it's best if you meet them." He gestured for me to follow him. Seeing no reason not to, I tagged along. "So what's your ultimate talent?"

"Oh I'm the ultimate weapon enthusiast! I apparently know all there is on various guns and other weapons all across the world!"

"Apparently?"

"Well, The thing is that I can't really remember anything about my past life... but getting into a discussion like that would only dampen things. So, for now why don't you tell me your ultimate talent?"

"Oh, I'm the ultimate assassin!" He gave a big grin

"WHOA WAIT WHAT!?" I couldn't help but be take back abit. I mean, this guy was about 4 feet tall minimum, and I'd say that's not to far off his exact height. And his ultimate skill is assassin!?

"Yea, most people don't believe it from looking at me, but truth is I've been part of multiple government operations. truth is, it's mostly due to performance, I haven't killed many people. Also, don't think I'm some psychopath or anything! I only do what my job assigns!"

I calmed down abit and let out a smile. "Well, as long as your safe to be around, I guess you're still cool to hang out with."

"Thank you" He smiled back confidently as he opened the door to the cafeteria. There were four people inside. "Well I guess we'll get introductions out of the way! Go say hi!"

I first approached the guy who was gesturing to come sit next to him. He was an average height from what I could tell, and he wore a very bright white turtle neck. He was completely bald, and his face seemed to have a permanent smirk put onto it.

"Hey, this place probably has some nice shit huh? worth maybe a couple hundred thousand... million" He whispered into my ear. "If you're up for something once we find a way out of here, meet up with me later"

"Way out?" Looks like I wasn't just kidnapped. I, along with everyone else, am trapped in this bio dome. As much as I want to panic, I for some reason kept calm. Which is good, after all, panicking wouldn't end well for anyone.

"Well of course there's a way out! I doubt a kidnapper kind enough to provide us with top notch living conditions would keep us captive for very long, I'm sure things will be ok. I'm just worried on how much they'll miss most of their stuff!"

"What are you talking about"

The pink haired boy spoke up. "He's the ultimate heister. He's been involved in numerous known and unknown heists. In fact the times he was caught, he actually weaseled his way through the legal systems loop holes to avoid any penalties!"

"The name is Griffon Left! Pleased to meet you!"

**GRIFFON LEFT - THE ULTIMATE HEISTER**

As we spoke, another guy with extremely llong flowing orange hair sat down next to me. He was about average height as well, he was wearing what appeared to be a purple lab coat and plain white t-shirt underneath.

"Hey there! I'll be abit more straight forward. My name is Wallace Pasteur. I'm the ultimate Marine Biologist!"

**WALLACE PASTEUR - ULTTIMATE MARINE BIOLOGIST**

"Hm? Odd... usually introduction go for more personality than straightforwardness." Griffon said.

"Yea well, I don't feel I have a personality that fits with marine biology much. I'm so bland and boring that I think I make fish die just from the sight of me..."

"So you could dissect them easier right?" I joked "That's why you're the Ultimate Marine Biologist?"

He starred at me for a solid 10 seconds before breaking out into laughter. "Well yea with a skill like that I guess anybody here could be!"

It made me happy to see him laugh at that. I don't think I tell jokes often, but maybe I do? Well if I did tell jokes then I'm certain I used to be funny!

As he laughed, I glanced over to a girl was happily chomping away at her food, amused by watching the last guy in the room stare starry eyed at the room from multiple angles. I decided to go meet up with them while Griffon and Wallace began to talk.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" I asked

"Not at all! This guy is hilarious! C'mon you gotta see it!" She said while laughing and eating, causing bits of food to fly from her mouth.

"Well uh, sure" I chuckled nervously while I sat down. "So uh, pleased to meet you, I'm uh... crap..."

"Well crap, my names Mia! Pleased to meetcha!"

"Pleased to meet you to! Oh! I can still say my title! Ultimate Weapon Enthusiast!"

"Weapon enthusiast!? Whoa! then maybe you'll be able to tell me information on my bow!"

"Oh? so I'm assuming..."

"Mia Bow! The Ultimate archer!" She cut me off quickly and enthusiastically.

**MIA BOW - ULTIMATE ARCHER**

"With a last name like bow, then it looks like you were destined for this talent." I joked. However, she stopped eating and slammed her food on the table and looked at me seriously.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking I'm on of those characters whose name is lazily chosen as their occupation without explanation"

"I'm sorry..."

"My last name was bow, and after I tried looking up my family online as a kid I came across archery. I researched it and fell in love with it. There! Now I'm a character with a lazily chosen name WITH an explanation!"

I was kind of speechless, I wasn't sure what to make of this girl, but she was definitely energetic. That's for sure.

"Anyway" She started. "You wont be talking to old Chris Tolmy over there. He's been wrapped up in looking at the entire bio dome to even notice us. Hell, I was lucky to even get a name!"

I looked at the man in the apron looking around and admiring pretty much all this bio domes interior design had to offer. I wasn't sure what was so special, it looked like an above average cafeteria to me, but oh well.

"I overheard people saying he was the Ultimate interior designer. Or something like that. Despite being an obviously huge geek, his tall skinny figure and messy brown hair make him look so cute! Don't you think?" She looked at me, for the first time letting me get a good look at her own skinny figure. She had short brown hair done up in pig tails that were only a few shades shorter than Chris'.

**CHRIS TOLMY - ULTIMATE INTERIOR DESIGNER**

"Yea, uh. Thanks for the introduction!" I muttered out. I realized that I don' even remember my name! This girl was the first to ask, and I have no idea what to do if the others ones ask my name, they probably won't let me off easy.

"So, how'd it go?" The boy came and asked me as we left the cafeteria.

"Apart from Mia, pretty good"

"What's wrong with Mia?" He asked

"Well... I realized I don't even remember my name"

"Oh, well... dang" He seemed lost "Your the only one here who doesn't really know much about her past life. So for now, were just going to have to name you!"

"Name me!?" I didn't like where this was going.

"Don't seem so scared. It's up for you to decide your name until you remember it after all."

"Well... ok... any suggestions?"

"Hm, how about we do something clever? Like your ultimate title in another language!"

"Ok? Like what?"

"Well lucky you, I'm fluent in Latin! So how about Arma Fanaticus?"

"Arma huh?" While the last name mad me sound like I was a species on a dichotomous key being examined... Arma sounded alot better than any basic name I could think of. It was kind of weird, and I have a feeling that Wallace would raise an eyebrow at it, but I think it sounds nice for now. "Alright, let's go with Arma!

**ARMA FANATICUS - ULTIMATE WEAPON ENTHUSIAST**

After traveling down the dirt walkways o the dome for abit, we came across the lounge. The areas weas a tabl, some couches, and an arm chair. Surrounding the circular room were doors with our faces on them. These must be the sleeping quarters were expected to stay in. Looking inside mine, I can conclude it's not to bad, in fact it's akin to a 4 star hotel room at best. Here there were four more three more people.

First, I talked to a person wearing a white jacket, aerage height, red hair, and piercing everywhere on his face.

"Hey, I'm Arma, nice to meet you". I offered a greeting

"Sup. I'm Leon Kuwata." He responded in a nonchalont attitude

"Kuwata? Wait, are you from the japan hopes peak?"

"Was supposed to be. Next thing I know I woke up here. Not sure what's going on, but hopefully it'l be cleared up soon"

Somebody from japan was brought all the way here... they don't even know why. That's so strange. I guess for now there's nothing to be done, I guess I'll just count my blessings that the writer of this story is writing in english so that we understand what he's saying.

"So what's your talent?" I asked

"Me? I'm the ultimate baseball star."

**LEON KUWATA - ULTIMATE BASEBALL STAR**

"HALT!" I heard a booming voice from behind us.

Suddenly, a person wearing a clear white school uniform, spike black hair, and fierce red in his eyes stomed towards me.

"May I be the one to say! Though it may not be a school area it is highly unpermitted for you to track dirt into the lounge room! I will ask that you stay late after any possible events and clean up the mess you made! Keeping in reminder not to do this again!" He lectured.

"Woah there... I'm sorry if I did omething wrong, but I'm kinda concerned for my life here" I muttered out "Can't you cut me a break?"

"That's Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He won't bite, but he's still pretty strict about keeping a good korale in the environment. Hence his title of the Utimate Moral Compass" The boy explained, trying to keep a straight face.

**KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU - ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS**

"Help..." I managed to spuek out, nsure of what's going to happen. I looked around to see the boy and Leon chatting to eachother and ignoring me and my situation. "Guys!?"

"Ishimaru baby!" A girl with a trench coat two sizes to big for her smaller body and a pair of sunglasses stepped between us. She had longer blonde hair and freckles across her face. "What if I told you that, down the hall way there, you can find more chaos? Now I know that sounds like a bad thing or you, but it's actually the perfect oppurtunity for you to increase the level of order in this place. Eh?

"Then I shall make haste!" He claimed, as he hurried out of the lounge and down the walkway.

"Man, he's abit to easy to trick. He fell for the shady businessman act." She turned to me. "I'm Rachel Burnals. Ultimate Actor, I'll be happy to display my acting skills for a small fee"

**RACHEL BURNALS - ULTIMATE ACT-**

"Hold up!" The boy spoke up. "Rachel, we all know well by this point your the ultimate scammer. Hell, thats the fourth last name you've come up with! just give it up."

**RACHEL ? - ULTIMATE SCAMMER**

"Scamming? That's your talent?" I asked giggling.

"Don't laugh, it made me a couple hundred thousand. Let's see you do better!"

"Well if you're going to be rude like that, I won't introduce myse-"

"Arma Fanaticus, Ultimate weapon enthusiast."

"What!? How did you!?"

"I scammed Leon out of a hundred bucks to get that info just now. Contract in all."

"Wow, you're good..." I looked down

"Listen, I'm sorry if I came off as rude, but it's kinda just my way of talking. Im sure we'll get along.

"The next stop is the gift shop! Nof offense but were burning daylight here" The boy grabbed my hand and led me along to the next area.

We made it to the gift shop, however this was much more like convenience store! It was humungous, and it had alot more than cheap novelties. I saw three people, a guy wearing a stained grey t-shirt and baggy track pants, a girl a bandana on and a red vest along with light baggy jeans, and... what I think was girl with long black hair and even more piercing than Leon along with being covered in blacK. She caught my eye the most, so I spoke to her first.

"Hey, I-"

"Don't bother with formalities dude. It's not like it matters"

"Excuse me?"

"Unless you know how to properly bond with the dark spirits, I can't truly expect you to even attempt to talk to me" she spoke in a low drone.

"What the hell is your issue?" I was getting seriously peeved

"I'm just fuking with ya dude!" She laughed as she took off a piercing "It's just a clip on, I'm supposed to set trends you know?"

"Well I..." I stopped at the sdden personality change, but then I couldn't help laugh. "Ill admit it, you really freaking got me there!"

"Hahaha! Don't worry, Im the Ulimate Trendsetter" She held her hand out "Nice to meet yu, my names Kirby Chaperone"

**KIRBY CHAPERONE - ULTIMATE TRENDSETTER**

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arma." I shook her hand. We chatted for a little while before I went and talked to the guy.

"Hi! I'm arma!" I tried to be more cheerful.

"Sup..." He replied with nothing else.

"...Um, nice to meet you mister?"

He sighed "Roy Bocker" Then went back to eating potatoe chips and looking at shelves.

"Jeez, are you the ultimae couch potato?"

"Doctor actually."

"Oh... WAIT WHAT!?" I couldnt help but scream. This guy, he's a freaking doctor!? I would've yelled more, but the boy came in and stopped me.

"This is Ry Bocker, he's saved countless lives at many points in his life. He may not look like it, but he really is deserving of the title of ultimate doctor.

I stared at Roy, mostly in disbelief, but also at just how amazed I was that such a lazy looking guy has such a prestigous title...

**ROY BOCKER - ULTIMATE DOCTOR**

After that bit of disbelief, I checke din on the girl who was happily looking at different potted plants in the green aisle. She seemed nice and sweet. Sometimes I love it when I'm right.

"Hello!" She greeted me, as if she saw me approaching

"Hi, uh..."

"Oh sorry! My name is Lisa Wells. Pleased to meet you!" She offered a glancing smile that I returned.

"I'm Arma, the ultimate weapon enthusiast. Pleased to meet you as well!"

"Oh? I'm not one for guns. But violence sure is fun with explosives and swords"

"Yea I... what?"

"Yes, swords cut so clean through most things, while explosives well... I dont need to explain why they're perfect for violence cravers"

"Your... what?"

"Of course, I wouldn't care as much for violence if kaiju weren't thrown in the mix. Call me cliché, but godzilla is my favorite kaiju thus far" She still spoke so softly through all of this.

"Um, your talent is?" I asked

"Oh, Ultimate Florist" She responded with a cheery tone

**LISA WELLS - ULTIMATE FLORIST  
**

"Well, I think Arma is ready to go see the rest of us!" The boy said, cutting from his conversation with Roy. He took my hand again and led me to the final destination, the auditorium. Here I saw the last four people. And noticing what was on her back, I talked to this grey haired girl first.

"Hey... Is that a sword?" I asked her.

"Yes, it is a sword. However it-"

"What kind of sword!?" I asked excitedly.

"A bamboo sword" She responded exasperated.

"Oh cool... I guess" I was kind of dissapointed it wasn't anything interesting. This girl was an average height, had glasses thatcovered her red eyes. She wore a navy blue sailor school uniform on. "So, my names Arma. I'm the Ultimate Weapon Enthusiast!

"That would explain your excitement earlier" She said. "I am Peko Pekoyama, The Ultimate Swordswoman"

Another person from japan? That makes three now. I wonder what's ging on...

PEKO PEKOYAMA - ULTIMATE SWORDSWOMAN

"Thanks for talking with me" I bid farwell to her as I talked to this girl who was short and petite, with long blue hair and a blue leotard on. Also noticable was her large top hat. "Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Harley Marlow!" She said energetically.

"Pleased to meet you Harley, I'm Arma" I gave her a small smile

"Alright! Since your gave a kind face, I'll show you y talent! I am the Ultimate Houdini!"

"What kind of talent is that?" I was curious.

She lifted her hat and before i knew it, a bowling ball had fallen out right on top of her head" She started bleeding, and when I rushed to to see if she was ok, she let ot a laugh.

"Haha! No injury is enough to face me! I am the great Harlyey Marlow! It could very well have been a pillar! It wouldn't phase me one bit!" She lost none of her composuer at all, and was more energetic than ever. "So, did you like it? Huh?"

"That was actually pretty amazing..." I stuttered.

"Great! Then do not forget me! The great Harley Marlow!"

HARLEY MARLOW - ULTIMATE HOUIDINI

After the extravagant show, I decided to see the only guy in the room. He shot me a good long stare. Followed by a huge grin. What was with this guy? He was wearing some fancy clothes a caterer would wear. He was darker skined, and had short black hair which he combed back. Probably for style.

"Hey uh, what was that stare all about?" I asked.

"Sorry if it was creepy! It's just that I like to study potential clients so I can reach an understanding better with them."

"Oh, well uh... It was kind of creepy."

"Then I know that you are a rational thinker! So that means you would like to have the shrimp placed slightly to the left of the table?" He explained, talking very quickly.

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded.

"Sorry, sorry, I like to talk alot. Hey, I'm ok to get along with I promise!" He grinned happly again.

"It's fine, I suppose. I'm Arma. Pleased to meet you"

"I'm Henry. I was kinda born and raised an orphan so I dont really have a last name. Anyway! I'm the ultimate Caterer!"

HENRY - ULTIMATE CATERER

After my short, somewhat disturbing, yet pleasant intro with Henry. I lead myself to the last girl. She was tall, a redhead, and freckles along her face. She was wearing a basic school uniform, and had a camera around her neck.

"Hi. Listen, I'm not sure of the situation right now so I'd rather not socialize" She was abit snappy, but given the situation it was reasonable.

"Can I at least introduce myself? I'm Arma Fanaticus, the Ultimate Weapon Enthusiast."

"I'm... Mahiru Koizumi... Ultimate Photographer." She sounded distant as she introduced herself.

MAHIRU KOIZUMI - ULTIMATE PHOTOGRAPHER

I left Mahiru alone as she wanted to be. It was strange, now four students from Japan's Hopes Peak. It was so weird. Why were we all brought here? Why are there students from japan? Why can't we leave? I really need an answer, despite what appears to be peace for now. I noticed the boy who lead me around everywhere leaving the auditorium, and I hurried after him.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called out to him.

"Yea? Sorry, but I think I'm gonna take a nap in my room." He sounded tired.

"You still haven't told me your name" I smiled, oddly not out of breathe at all.

"Oh? It's Daimon Stewer. I hope we get along" He smiled before turning to go back to the lounge.

DAIMON STEWER - ULTIMATE ASSASSIN

As I watched him leave I sat down. on a nearby bench. It was only now looking around I noticed a variety of surveillance camera equipment and monitors everywhere. I guess I was to caught up in meeting everyone else. Are we being watched? Well of course, I doubt however Is watching this isn't watching for the animals. Apparently the exits are blocked, and right now were just left here. Its not so bad, I mean, the environment is nice and all. Its not like we won't get rescued eventually. This actually seems to be going alright.

As I laid down on the bench for a nap, The monitor flickered on. The silhouette of something... not human was on screen. Ina nazly voice I heard it say "Every student please report to the auditorium The fun will begin soon".


End file.
